In the Russian publication A. S. Gordetsov, Yu. I. Dergunov, N. K. Gavrilova, “Synthesis of organotin derivatives of melam, melem, and cyamelluric acid,” Khimiya Elementoorgan. Soedin. (Gor'kii), 8 (1980), 59-61 (CAN 97:39048), the synthesis of tris(trimethylsilyl)melem C6N7(NHSiMe3)3 from melem and di(n-butyl)-trimethylsilylamine is described. In Yu. I. Dergunov, A. S. Gordetsov, I. A. Vostokov, E. N. Boitsov, “Silylation and stannylation of cyameluric acid,” Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, 46 (1976), 1653-4, the synthesis of the tris(trimethylsilyl)cyameluric acid ester C6N7(OSiMe3)3 is described.
In numerous patents, the use of heptazine derivatives as components for fire resistant or low-flammability synthetic formulations is claimed. s-Triazine derivatives have been examined substantially better than the mentioned s-heptazine derivatives. Examples of application fields are in the electronic, plastic, wood and textile industries. The s-triazine ring, moreover, is found in different pharmacologically active substances. From the literature, the following, three silicon-containing, compounds are known: molecular silyl esters of cyanuric acid (C3N3(OH)3): (C3N3(OSiMe2(SiMe3))3), (C3N3(OSiMe2H)3) and (C3N3(OSiMe3)3).
To date, there are no known one-, two- and three-dimensionally extended covalent oligomers or polymers and frameworks based on C6N7—O—Si or C3N3—O—Si structural units.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to make such systems available for the first time.
This problem is solved by the embodiments characterized in the claims.